


if you love someone

by cathedralhearts



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralhearts/pseuds/cathedralhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forbes family reunions are an Event, capitalised and all. </p><p>Sidney’s dying, and it’s mostly because his great aunt Patricia won’t stop asking when he’s going to bring a nice girl to meet them, while everyone within earshot sniggers into their drinks. She’s somehow the only one who doesn’t know Sidney’s bisexual, and that it could very well be a not-so-nice boy he brings home one day.</p><p>So he’s looking around frantically for an excuse to A) assert his sexuality to his slightly homophobic great aunt and B) <i>escape</i>, when he spots it in the form of a tall, dark and handsome stranger walking into the backyard with his second cousin Keith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you love someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/gifts).



> I have somehow managed to hurt my back, again, and I have to board a plane in three hours but I wanted to get this posted before I flew because Tori has to be one of my favourite people in fandom and she deserves something lovely right now. Consider this an early Christmas present, sweetie, and know that I adore you! This could have easily been 10k longer and I REALLY REGRET that it isn't. I will write you an epic length fake dating fic one day, promise <3 Inspired by [this](http://moonwasours.tumblr.com/post/97096197875/more-au-ideas-for-your-otp-nervous-flyer-and) post ofc. 
> 
> Thanks to horizon_greene for the speedy beta! Title taken from The Veronicas' "If You Love Someone".

\--

Forbes family reunions are an Event, capitalised and all.

Sidney’s dying, and it’s mostly because his great aunt Patricia won’t stop asking when he’s going to bring a nice girl to meet them, while everyone within earshot sniggers into their drinks and pie. She’s somehow the only one who doesn’t know Sidney’s bisexual, and that it could very well be a not-so-nice boy he brings home one day.

So he’s looking around frantically for an excuse to A) assert his sexuality to his slightly homophobic great aunt and B) _escape_ , when he spots it in the form of a tall, dark and handsome stranger walking into the backyard with his second cousin Keith.

Keith is not invested in the male sex for anything but friendship, so Sidney feels completely justified in pointing at Keith and his mystery friend and saying, “I haven’t brought anyone here because they just arrived. That’s my boyfriend, with Keith,” and all but running to them while Patricia splutters behind him.

Keith raises an eyebrow as Sidney comes jogging over. Tall, Dark and Handsome is dressed in jeans and a grey cable sweater with a thick, woollen scarf and a toque pulled low, dark hair curls out from under the back. Sidney can see the muscle hiding under his clothes, and when he turns to poke Keith and demand to be introduced, the low timbre of his voice and the Slavic accent that wraps around his words makes Sidney shiver.

“Sid, this is Geno Malkin. He’s Russian. We went to university together in DC, he’s just moved to Halifax for work.” Keith is waggling his eyebrows at Sidney, as if to convey something that Sidney is definitely missing. Geno’s holding two large bottles of spiced wine, but he’s juggling the bottles as if to try and stick his hand out. Sidney can feel at least ten pairs of eyes on them. He needs to act _fast_.

“Okay, so, I need to ask you to do something for me, and I just-- please don’t say no. I mean, say no if it makes you super uncomfortable but I really hope it doesn’t,” Sidney says in a rush. Keith and Geno both blink, and look at each other.

“He wants a favour. Don’t say no. He’s kind of crazy,” Keith says with a shrug. Sidney resists the urge to kick him, partly because Keith has a brown belt in karate and could probably seriously hurt him without breaking a sweat, and partly because he’ll need Keith on his side to make it through this reunion. Geno just shrugs and looks back at Sidney. Sidney swallows.

“Um, so. Everyone’s kind of on me for never bringing a-- a boyfriend to one of these things. I don’t, uh. I work a lot, so there isn’t. I mean, I just hook up. Whatever. So uh, I saw you walk in with Keith and I kind of told everyone you’re my…” Sidney trails off, losing his courage. Geno stares at him for a long moment, and Keith takes a breath to what-- intervene? Save Sidney from this act of social suicide?-- but then Geno’s leaning in and placing a soft, sweet kiss on Sidney’s mouth.

(Sidney maybe whimpers.)

Geno pulls back and smiles. “Can do. Just tell everyone we very new,” he whispers with a wink, and hands the bottles of spiced wine to Sidney, placing them gently in his arms.

Keith lets out a sigh, mutters something under his breath and reaches for a bottle. “I’m going to need this if we’re going to get through today alive,” he says. Sidney’s too busy staring at Geno and wondering if the hint of peppermint on his mouth is from tea or chewing gum.

 

*

 

Sidney’s first stop with Geno is with his parents. His mom is unimpressed, because Sidney keeping a boyfriend from her is one thing, but not informing her that he’ll be at the family reunion is another thing entirely. His sister is running late, her plane delayed from Minnesota, but Sidney’s already texted her and told her of the fuckery to expect. The emojis and HAHAHAs he got back were completely undeserved.

“I’m just-- I didn’t-- he--” Sidney stammers. Keith, who is trailing them and has deemed himself their official Get Out of Jail card, smoothly interjects.

“It’s all my fault, Auntie Trina. Geno’s working with me now, and we thought we were gonna miss the reunion. But we managed to finish in time. I’m sure that’s why Sid didn’t say anything. _Right_ , Sid?” Keith says. Sidney nods, mute.

“Well, it’s very nice to finally meet you, Geno. Sidney hasn’t told us much about you, I’m afraid,” Sidney’s mom says. Her voice has that edge to it that says Sidney’s getting chewed out once they get in private. He’s maybe a little scared of his mom still, even though he’s 25 and should be old enough not to be intimidated by her anymore.

“We very new. Only decide to meet family last night,” Geno says, his voice taking on that sweetness that’s still lingering on Sidney’s lips all over again.

Sidney’s mom melts as Geno takes Sidney’s hand, shooting him a shy look. Sidney can’t do anything but lace their fingers together and squeeze. He feels like his heart is going to beat out of his goddamned chest.

“Oh, god, look at you two,” Sidney’s mom sighs. She takes the spiced wine and bustles off inside, and Keith hisses at them to step up their game.

“You two are _pathetic_ ,” he moans. Sidney is too distracted by the feel of Geno’s warm, dry palm pressed up against his to even bother.

 

*

 

Geno gets waylaid with Sidney’s dad and a few of his uncles talking hockey-- as soon as Sidney’s dad hears Geno speak, he asks about the Superleague and Kharlamov and Geno’s off and rattling. Sidney loves hockey, and wants to stay and participate and find out more about Geno’s favourite players and if he knows how to skate, but Keith gets his arm in a pinch and drags him off to see _his_ mother.

Auntie Karen is one of his mom’s older sisters, and he realises that speaking to Auntie Karen about a boyfriend means basically talking to the ear of God-- aka Mawmaw. His stomach twists and he feels like he’s going to be sick, because it’s one thing to want to shut Patricia up, but it’s another thing entirely to be bringing someone to meet Mawmaw. Fuck, he really didn’t think this through.

“ _Mawmaw_ ,” Sidney hisses at Keith. Keith grunts and deposits Sidney in front of his mother.

“Mom, I’m gonna try and find something to eat before I starve to death,” Keith informs her, kissing her cheek and muttering something about _not saying anything stupid_ as he heads inside.

“So,” Auntie Karen starts, looking at him over her wine glass. Sidney gulps.

“I’m 25, I’m old enough to have a boyfriend,” he starts, steeling himself and crossing his arms. He feels like he’s back to being a little kid, busted for eating all the Reese’s at Halloween. Auntie Karen rolls her eyes. She’s one of his favourite aunts, but he knows he needs to tread carefully. He hasn’t had any time with Geno to establish their backstory.

“You’ve been old enough to have a boyfriend since you were a teenager. Why now?”

Sidney looks over his shoulder at Geno, who’s still seated with Sidney’s dad and uncles, and they’re all laughing at something Geno said, while Geno looks smug. He catches Sidney’s gaze and waves, giving him a wink that makes Sidney blush.

“It was the right time,” Sidney says, unable to tear his eyes away. When he does, Auntie Karen’s looking at him, fond and amused.

“So I can see,” she says. He’s dismissed not long after, and on his way back to Geno gets waylaid with some of the kids, who want him to come play ball hockey. He sighs but he can’t hold up to six of their excited little faces. He’s trying-- and failing-- to organise them into teams as he squats down in goal, and then he gets tackled by Shaylee, a precocious three-year-old who is one of the newest additions to the Forbes side.

“Sid!” she squeals, laughing and pinching his cheeks. Sidney can’t help but laugh, and then the rest of the kids abandon the game for a puppy pile on, and that’s how Geno and Keith find him.

“Sid, you still alive under kids?”

He hears Geno’s voice come across the shouting and laughter. Sidney adjusts Grace-- a second cousin on someone’s side, he’s forgotten now-- who’s trying to smother him in gooseberries, and flushes. This isn’t exactly the coolest way to present himself to his fake boyfriend.

“Just,” he says. Geno smiles and offers a hand; Sidney takes it and Geno easily pulls him free. The kids continue screaming and piling on each other, unperturbed that Sidney’s gone, and Keith’s holding a plate of food stacked high.

“C’mon, Mawmaw’s serving,” he says. Geno looks at them. Keith grins around a mouthful of potato salad. “Grandma Forbes. She makes Russian grandmas seem like tame little kitty cats.” Geno throws his head back and laughs at that, and Sidney pushes them on into the kitchen. It’s a cool day in April, and there are trestles and marquees set up outside, but all the food’s kept inside. Sidney can see some of his family have already made their way through, settling in scattered formation down the table.

“You have to tell me what good,” Geno whispers as Sidney leads him into the kitchen, Keith veering off to find his fiancee. Sidney resists the urge to shiver, because Geno smells amazing and he’s so warm, and nods instead.

“Of course,” he says. He helps Geno get a plate, tucking cutlery into his jacket pocket and putting some crunchy, hot bread rolls on their plates and guides him through the dining room, the table groaning under plates upon plates of food. Geno’s eyes widen and he mutters something in Russian that’s most likely a prayer or a curse, and Sidney laughs. “Impressive, huh?” 

Sidney points out the best stuff, a hand at Geno’s elbow and whispering who’s likely to have brought what-- his Auntie Julia is basically their family’s Julia Child, and the pies she bakes are to _die_ for, but the beef stroganoff (“Russian food!” Geno exclaims delightedly) is his uncle William’s trademark and fights broke out last reunion over it. Sidney’s caught off guard in spectacular fashion, in the midst of informing Geno what sauces to dip his food into, when he gets a whiff of lavender and barely even has time to swear.

“Sidney Patrick Crosby,” Mawmaw says.

“Shit,” Sidney gulps. Rosalie Forbes, known affectionately amongst her brood as Mawmaw to all, was simultaneously the most amazing woman in Sidney’s life, and the most fear inducing. It was a rite of passage to have significant others approved by Mawmaw, and those who didn’t bode well under her scrutiny were never long for the chopping block. The last disaster was when Uncle Rudy’s then-girlfriend offended Mawmaw and refused to apologise. Rudy had married his girlfriend, but six months later they got a divorce. Sidney was superstitious about that sort of thing, and it was part of the reason why he’d never brought anyone to family gatherings. Everyone he’d been with hadn’t really seemed worth the scrutiny.

“Hi Mawmaw,” Sidney says nervously, turning around. She’s four foot nothing and looks like your typical grandma-- wispy white hair, nanna cardigans and pearls, fingers adorned with rings from the decades, but her take-no-shit attitude and doctorate in civil engineering belie her appearance. Last Sidney had heard, she was still consulting with the local government over some new bridges to be built.

“And who’s this?” she asks. Sidney’s fingers come to grip at Geno’s elbow, and he really wishes he’d been able to sneak a few moments alone to give him a heads up.

Geno, bless him, puts down the plate, wipes his hands of crumbs and offers one to Mawmaw.

“Evgeni Malkin, Mrs. Forbes. Geno for short,” Geno says, his voice clear. Mawmaw looks charmed. Sidney almost faints with relief. Keith must’ve told him something, _anything_.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Geno. And where are you from, my dear?” she asks, shaking his hand and patting it.

“Russia, Mrs. Forbes. Study in DC with Keith, come to work in Halifax. Very lucky.” Geno’s nodding seriously, and Mawmaw’s eyes brighten at the words _study in DC with Keith_.

“Oh, you have a degree? Sidney’s been a little beast and kept you hidden away. We didn’t even know he was bringing anyone,” Mawmaw says, moving aside to let some of the grandkids streak past to the table. Sidney is jostled closer to Geno by a couple, and Geno, without missing a beat, wraps an arm around Sidney’s waist and pulls him in. _God, he’s smooth_ , Sidney sighs to himself.

Geno laughs, looking awkward. “We very new, Mrs. Forbes. Didn’t know if I make it today, lots of work. But I’m… family is special to Sid, so I’m make special effort for him.” Geno looks down at him with a fond expression on his face, and Sidney has to swallow and look away-- he can’t take it.

“He has a law degree, Mawmaw. You can bend his ear about it over lunch?” Sidney says. Mawmaw nods and Geno offers her an elbow. She laughs but takes it, and allows Geno to lead her out, Sidney picking up the plates and following them outside. Mawmaw makes the table shuffle down so they can sit together, her next to Geno, and Sidney on his other side. Keith is across the table, stuffing his face with chicken wings and roast vegetables, and Sidney slides down in his seat a little, kicking him as softly as he can manage. Keith inhales sharply and looks up as Sidney’s resettling himself, frowning. Sidney motions his head down the table. Keith looks at Mawmaw, who’s talking to Geno about his studies, and rolls his eyes. He reaches for his phone, types something out, and goes back to his wings.

Sidney’s phone vibrates in his pocket, and he pulls it out to see _Geno is great with parents. dw about it_. He wants to scream. Instead, he picks up his knife and fork, offers up a silent prayer that he’ll give up peanut butter for a month if they make it through this day unscathed, and goes to work on his slice of chicken pot pie.

 

*

 

“Boyfriend, eh?” Taylor’s voice comes floating across as Sidney’s at the table for seconds. He startles and almost drops his plate. After he’s finished hugging her and shoving a plate in her hands, he starts allowing himself to panic.

“Patricia was being a bitch, and apparently missed the family-wide memo that I’m bi, so I just… I saw Keith with Geno and panicked. He's done okay so far-- god, he’s still with Mawmaw-- but I’m just completely lost.”

Taylor rolls her eyes and cuts a thick chunk of lasagna, plopping it on her plate with a flourish. “Did Wanita make this? I hope so, her lasagna is the _best_ and Irene cannot stack up to it,” she sighs, ignoring Sidney’s breakdown for a moment. Sidney elbows her.

“Ow, Sid, jeez. Look, you’re the dumbass who picked some rando friend of Keith’s to make your pretend boyfriend. Go rescue him from Mawmaw and figure out your story before someone asks. We’re leaving at three anyway, Dad told me when he picked me up. You’ve got two hours left.” She shoos him, and he goes back outside, feeling slightly chastened.

When he sits down, Mawmaw’s moved on to telling Geno embarrassing stories about Sidney as a child-- namely the times he used to run around without any pants on.

“It was so cute, seeing him running around buck naked in the yard. Everyone said he was such an adorable child,” Mawmaw says, rubbing Sidney’s cheek and pulling him in for a kiss. Geno’s chuckling into his wine glass, and Sidney wants to _die_.

“Sid still adorable now,” Geno says. Everyone in earshot makes _aww_ noises, and Sidney-- well. He doesn’t know how to unpack that. He’s definitely going to suggest Geno hire himself out as a boyfriend and significant other in the future, because goddamn he’s doing an amazing job.

Taylor takes up the spare seat by Keith, and they start laughing and whispering at each other straight away, shooting Sidney asshole looks. He flips them the bird when Mawmaw’s not looking, and does his best to steer Geno clear of any landmines.

 

*

 

Of course, it’s his own mother who causes their first potential sinkhole.

The table’s moved on to dessert now. Geno had serious problems picking between the black forest cake Sidney had made (his trademark in the family, and one he’s proud of), and the three kinds of pie-- apple, pumpkin and some berry thing-- so he has four tiny slices of each and is asking Sidney which one he should try first.

“Mine, of course,” Sidney says with a smile. Geno rolls his eyes.

“Of course, why I’m even ask…” he mutters, but he’s smiling as he takes a mouthful and groans around it. It goes straight to Sidney’s dick, because he’s a shallow mess of a human being, and accepted somewhere between seeing Geno and deciding Geno was going to rescue him from this day that yes, he’d probably give it up to Geno any which way he wanted. Preferably somewhere with a bed, but up against a wall or bent over a cabinet could work just as easily.

“So, Geno. How did you two meet?” Sidney’s mom asks from a few people down. Typically, the entire table’s eyes sweep in on Geno, who has his fork hovering in front of his mouth. Sidney chokes on his pie.

“Um,” Geno says, looking at Sidney, a flash of panic on his face. Sidney’s too busy trying to wheeze his way back to breathing, reaching for a glass of water, and Geno bites his lip.

“Well, the fact you guys are reacting like this means it’s _dirty_ ,” one of Sidney’s uncles offers from the end of the table. Everyone laughs and Sidney feels himself flush to the tips of his roots. Geno rubs the back of his head and shrugs.

“Met at club, Keith introduce us. Was ah, yeah. We like each other straight away. Very glad for Keith that I’m meet Sid.” Geno’s got that fond look back on his face, and Sidney’s managed to put the water down and is feeling pretty uncomfortable, but he reaches for Geno’s hand and Geno laces their fingers together.

“Are you boyfriends?” Makayla, yet another cousin, asks. She’s nine and is the culprit behind the Santa Situation of 2013, for which she hasn’t been fully forgiven yet, but Sidney doesn’t even need to think about that one.

“Yeah, we are. Is that okay?” he asks. Makayla giggles.

“Duh. We’ve read _And Tango Makes Three_ at school! Two daddies!” she says.

“Uh, it’s a little early for that,” Sidney says hurriedly, amongst more laughter. His mom looks appeased and his dad leans in from across the table to draw Geno back into more hockey talk, of which Sidney finally gets to participate in, leaning a little closer than he would’ve dared before. Their fingers stay laced for the rest of dessert, and Sidney can’t stop smiling.

 

*

 

The last hour goes quickly, Sidney sticking by Geno like glue and effectively deterring any more nosy questions from aunts or cousins or family friends, and before he knows it Keith’s appearing and jangling his keys in Sidney’s face.

“C’mon G, we’re leaving. Say goodbye to your boyfriend.”

Geno breaks away from the conversation and looks at Sidney, who definitely hadn’t thought this part through, either.

“You’re not leaving together?” Sidney’s dad asks. Geno shakes his head, looking regretful.

“No, have work very early tomorrow. Have to leave Sid. Not good.” Geno’s hand comes to cup at Sidney’s neck, and Sidney goes, lax and pliant as Geno kisses him.

It’s a good kiss, and Geno gives him a flash of tongue that’s over far too quickly before he pulls back, leaving Sidney a little dazed.

“Bye, Sid,” Geno whispers, his thumb sweeping along the delicate skin behind his ear. Sidney forces himself to let go of Geno’s waist and nods, clearing his throat.

“Bye, Geno. And thanks for coming today, it meant a lot to me,” he says. Geno nods and leans in to kiss him again.

“Happy to do,” he says, and then he’s making the rounds, following Keith out the side gate, a huge plate of leftovers wrapped up for him as he waves goodbye.

Mawmaw comes to Sidney a few minutes later, and holds his hand. “He’s a nice boy, Sidney. When Karen told me you'd brought someone I was a little concerned, but you keep hold of that one,” she says. Sidney wants to throw something or set something on fire. The one time, the one _time_ , and this boy isn’t real. He can’t be real.

 

* * *

 

Sidney works and meets guys and dates some, but Geno’s always at the back of his mind.

The worst part is that his parents keep asking where Geno is whenever they have dinner. There’s a birthday party for another of his cousins that Geno-- obviously-- doesn’t show up to, and everyone’s full of questions. Sidney keeps saying Geno’s busy with work, and tries to look as disappointed as possible, not that it’s hard.

Keith’s wedding is the first weekend of July, and Sidney turns up to the country club in slacks and a pressed white shirt left open at the collar, a thin grey jumper slung over his arm in case it gets chilly, and Makayla comes racing up to him as he walks into the reception hall. There are drinks and nibbles before the wedding and Sidney’s starving, having spent all morning slaving over reports for work on Monday.

“Sid, Geno’s here!” she says, her party dress blue and flowers braided into her hair. Sidney’s gut swoops.

“Huh?” he asks, but she’s off and running back to the rest of the kids, and Sidney spots Geno standing with his parents, laughing and joking and looking _so fucking good_ in a pair of grey pants and a baby blue shirt. Sidney watches as his mom notices he’s there and points, and Geno looks over and smiles. Sidney hurries over and Geno reaches to pull him into a hug.

“Sorry, Keith invite me last minute, say he need spot to fill, I--” Geno whispers frantically, but Sidney just clutches him closer.

“It’s okay,” he whispers back and Geno’s hand is at his jaw, angling him for a devastating kiss that leaves him as light-headed as last time.

“We were just saying to Geno, it’s good to see him again. Everyone missed him at Jessie’s birthday,” Sidney dad says, holding up a glass of champagne for Sidney. He swigs half of it and wonders if he should just drink the whole damn thing. He’s going to need so much alcohol.

“He’s busy with work, Dad, I told you,” Sidney says. Geno nods, looking shamefaced.

“Is true. Very hard with new job, law firm, lots of cases. I’m do lots of pro bono work, for immigrant family and visas,” Geno says. Great, now he’s a fucking human rights crusader and if Sidney wasn’t slightly in love with him before, he’s definitely getting there now.

Sidney’s parents both look ridiculously impressed and Sidney tugs on Geno’s arm, dragging him off to the side.

“I’m really sorry about this, my parents are kind of overwhelming about all this shit,” Sidney apologies, grabbing more champagne as a waiter walks past. Geno shakes his head, a smile on his face.

“Is okay. Lots of fun, no? I’m best actor in my school, always get lead in perform,” Geno says.

Sidney frowns. “Really?” Keith never mentioned that Geno was an amateur actor.

“No, I’m _horrible_ actor. Just glad you think okay?” Geno laughs. Sidney sighs and nods, sipping at his drink.

“You’re great. You’re doing so much better than me. I’m just-- yeah. Sorry, again. I’ll make sure I’m with you all night, in case they try and ask more stuff,” Sidney says. Geno smirks and slings an arm around his shoulder, guiding him back to the family and friends milling around.

“Good. You stay by my side all night,” Geno says, his voice low. Sidney’s spine tingles.

 

*

 

The ceremony is amazing, Sidney doesn’t cry-- it’s a near thing-- but Geno has to dab at his eyes with a tissue a few times.

“Weddings so nice,” he says, his voice a little choked up. Sidney grabs his hand and holds it, and Geno squeezes it and goes back to watching Keith and Lindsay pledge their love forever.

The reception is amazing, as they usually are. Sidney’s looking forward to the menu; the desserts look intense and he wants to try everything he can.

Geno gets a hand on Sidney’s lower back as the usher shows them to their places; it looks like Keith’s put them on a table with some people from work and college, so Geno starts chatting to someone he took class with and Sidney busies himself with trying not to panic.

He spots Taylor at a table a few feet away and excuses himself, going to sit with her.

“God, Geno’s _here_ ,” he hisses. She smiles and nods.

“He looks _fine_ , Sid. You need to lock that down for real. Keith told me he’s gay. Part of the reason he left Russia and all. Apparently he’s been asking Keith _all about you_ ,” she singsongs. Sidney pinches her thigh and she squeals, shoving at him.

“Don’t be cruel,” Sidney says.

“I’m not!”

Sidney’s forced back to his seat when more of his family arrive, and they stand up and clap as Keith and Lindsay arrive, looking radiant and in love. Dinner’s served and Sidney gets drawn into conversation with Geno about college; he went to school in Canada, so he’s interested to hear what Geno did in Washington.

“Russians there _most_ crazy. Sasha my best friend, he still in DC, work for Russia Embassy. Surprise they not at war with America,” Geno says. Sidney has to work really hard not to laugh around his mouthful of fois gras, because how dare Geno be intelligent and hot and funny? He doesn’t know how much more he can put up with this.

Keith and Lindsay have their first dance, and the bridal party gets involved, and then Geno’s standing up and tugging Sidney to his feet.

“C’mon, we dance,” Geno says.

“Oh, I don’t--” Sidney starts, but Geno’s already got him halfway to the dance floor.

“I’ve got two left feet, I’m going to be so bad,” Sidney implores, but Geno rolls his eyes and pulls Sidney flush to him, a hand low on his back, the other twining their fingers together to hold them close.

“I got you,” Geno says. Sidney can’t do much more than lay his head on Geno’s chest and let Geno sway them, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to hope too much.

“I’m glad I get to see you again. Want… want to,” Geno says, his voice barely audible over the music. Sidney lifts his head and Geno’s looking at him, his expression serious.

“Really?”

Geno nods. He opens his mouth, but then Lindsay appears and they pull apart.

“I’m really sorry to ask this, but your uncle Larry’s gone missing and he’s supposed to be giving a speech after we cut the cake. Can you find him, Sid?” Lindsay asks.

“Of course,” Sidney says, kissing her cheek and congratulating her. Geno follows behind, and they start exploring the rooms, looking for his uncle-- who is most likely sauced and has gone walkabouts somewhere to find a comfortable place to nap.

“He always does this. The guy cannot handle his drink,” Sidney sighs. Geno nods.

“I’m have uncle like this too, Boris. He _so bad_. My brother Denis usually go look for, though. I’m too busy eating all Mama’s food,” Geno’s got a wistful look on his face, and Sidney knows there’s a story there, but he doesn’t think their pseudo-relationship lends to asking, so he doesn’t.

 

~

 

Predictably, they find Larry snoring in a rose bush out the back. Geno hauls him upright and they carry him inside, depositing him in the coat room and going to find one of his kids to deal with him.

“Who give speech now?” Geno asks. Sidney shrugs.

“Larry’s white girl wasted and sleeping it off in the coat room,” Sidney reports to Keith, who groans.

“Someone’s supposed to give a speech for me. My best man got food poisoning off those shrimp from before the wedding,” he says. Come to think of it, Sidney does remember thinking the best man had looked a little ill throughout the ceremony, and had disappeared towards the end.

“I can do,” Geno says. Keith looks at him like he’s the second coming of God.

“I’m tell embarass stories about college, of course. But I got you.”

Keith groans, but he hugs Geno tight and disappears off to find Lindsay for the cake cutting.

“You’re awesome, you know that?” Sidney can’t help himself from saying. Geno grins at him, bright and wide, and tugs him back into the ballroom. After cake, Sidney gets reeled into the bouquet toss-- he’s not going to touch the gender politics there with a ten foot pole-- and manages to catch the damn thing, and of course Geno catches the garter, so everyone’s ribbing them about getting married next. Geno wraps the garter around Sidney’s wrist and presses a kiss low and near the dip of his mouth.

“Lucky guy marry you,” he says, voice rough when he pulls back. Sidney bites his lip and plucks a flower from the bouquet, tucking it into Geno’s pocket.

“Same to you,” he says.

 

*

 

Geno’s impromptu best man’s speech is awesome-- he cracks so many jokes they’re in stitches, and he gets serious and weighty when he talks about meeting Lindsay and thinking she was way too good for a lump like Keith. When he finishes, he gets a standing ovation and Keith reels him into a huge hug and Geno returns to his seat a little damp around the eyes.

“Such a good job,” Sidney says, squeezing his thigh. Geno knocks their knees together and waves the waiter over for another drink.

 

*

 

It’s just shy of midnight when Keith and Lindsay get ready to leave, and Keith grabs Sidney and pulls him in for a hug.

“I invited Geno because I’m sick of the fucking pining. Ask him out, alright? He’s ridiculously into you. I bought him along to the family thing because I was going to set him up with Anna, but the way he looked at you-- I’m glad I did what I did,” Keith says, pulling back and jumping in the car after Lindsay.

Sidney blinks, trying to get his bearings back, but then Geno’s there and he’s pointing at the cab rank, saying he’s gonna head off.

“You want to get a coffee?” Sidney blurts out. Geno’s nodding before he finishes, and they find themselves at a nearby diner, sitting on opposite sides of the booth and waiting for the waitress to bring them their drinks.

Geno opens his mouth to talk and Sidney cuts him off. He just-- he needs to know if Keith was right about them, about what they could _be_.

“I like you, Geno. I mean, I don’t know you very well but ah, you seem like an awesome guy. I just… I want to get to know you better. More. Whatever.”

Geno looks delighted. “Sid, you steal my thunder! I’m want to say pretty things about you, ask you on date for real.”

They’re both laughing when the waitress pours their drinks, and Geno reaches across to hold his hand. “You so good, nice, smart guy. Keith tell me all about you. I want to know more, be real with you.”

Sidney can’t help himself, and he leans up over the formica tabletop and tugs Geno in by his shirt, kissing him _for real_. It feels so much sweeter, and more fulfilling, than any of the others. He sighs happily into Geno’s mouth as he pulls away and sits back down. Geno looks shy and sips his coffee, and it’s okay, it really is.

They’ve got nothing but time, now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://cathedralhearts.tumblr.com/) if you're inclined to come read my rambly snippets and otherwise asinine commentary.


End file.
